A Shameful Bet
by TheSummerDemon
Summary: Tezuka dan Fuji bermain poker dengan taruhan yang ‘sangat menantang’. Siapa yang akan menang?


**A Shameful Bet**  
By: Kai  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: TezuFuji (padahal gw lebih prefer FujiTezu… Tezu tuh uke tau!)  
Warning: OOCness of Tezuka & Fuji  
Genre: Humour  
Disclaimer: Seigaku Boys are Takeshi Konomi's. Gw ga bakal mau kalaupun dikasih gratis. Eh, tapi klo Kaidoh atau Inui mungkin gw pertimbangkan… mulai ga beres   
Summary: Tezuka dan Fuji bermain poker dengan taruhan yang 'sangat menantang'. Siapa yang akanmenang?

Fic ini gw tulis atas request **Yukihisa** dalam review Fic FujiRyou gw yang berjudul "Sleeping Beauty". Jujur gw ga suka TezuFuji, tepatnya gw ga suka Seigaku (penggemar Seigaku, maap, jgn tersinggung yah) dibantai penggemar Seigaku kalopun dipaksa yah FujiTezu deh (hidup Tezuka Uke!!) tapi requestnya TezuFuji… yah… terpaksa. Maap klo nih fic ga beres bgt, Seigaku tuh jauh dari fandomku. Mumpung lagi nganggur. Klo request English laen lg sih, soalnya lg males berbahasa inggris-ria gara2 fic bhs inggrisku lg kehabisan ide dan stuk di tengah jalan. Harap kalian suka deh. Mumpung bahasa sendiri jadinya suka-suka gue XD

"Mou, Tezuka, aku capek. Kita istirahat sebentar, ya?" Fuji mengendurkan ototnya dan menutup buku matematikanya. "Kita sudah belajar seeeepanjang hari. Kita istirahat saja dan lakukan sesuatu yang lain, yuk?"

Tezuka menghela nafas panjang dan menutup bukunya juga. "Yah, kalau begitu bolehlah. Kurasa kau juga pasti lelah kalau belajar terus seharian." Tezuka membetulkan posisi bantal duduknya dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Kalau begitu. Ayo kita main monopoli! Kurasa aku masih menyimpan monopoli yang dulu sering kumainkan bersama Yuuta. Dimana ya ibu menyimpannya? Aah, sial, mana lagi tidak ada orang di rumah lagi. Kira-kira ibu menyimpannya dimana, ya?"

"Fuji, Fuji, Fuji..." Tezuka menghentikan omongan Fuji sebelum dia nyerocos lebih jauh. "Aku kesini untuk mengajarimu BELAJAR. Bukan main monopoli. Itu permainan yang menghabiskan waktu, bukan mengisi waktu."

"Aah, kau membosankan, Tezuka. Jadi enakan kita main apa dong? Ah, bagaimana kalau kita main kartu saja? Itu 'kan permainan yang cepat dan bisa berhenti kapan saja kita mau. Bagaimana?"

Tezuka terdiam sejenak. "Main apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau poker? Aku jago, lho! Bagaimana?"

"...Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mainnya."

"..."

"BOHOOOOOOOOOOONG!!! ANAK MUDA ZAMAN SEKARANG NGGAK BISA MAIN POKEEEEEEER???? KAMU HIDUP DI ZAMAN APAAAAA?????!!" Teriakan Fuji yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Tezuka hingga ia sedikit terjungkal ke belakang. Ia mengelus dadanya. "Fuji, apa yang kau—"

Fuji menggenggam erat tangan Tezuka dan menatap matanya tajam-tajam. "Ka-mu-ha-rus-bi-sa!!! Anak muda zaman sekarang harus bisa main poker kalau nggak mau dibilang udik!!! Ayo kuajari!!" Fuji langsung lari keluar dari kamarnya secepat kilat, dan kembali dalam hitungan detik dengan segenggam kartu remi di tangannya. "Fuji, kurasa kau tak usah repot-re—"

"Bicara apa kau, Tezuka? Sekarang duduk diam dan aku akan mengajarimu." Fuji mulai mengeluarkan senyum maut yang selalu membuat Tezuka tidak berkutik. Tezuka hanya pasrah dan menghela nafas. "Terserahlah..." gumamnya.

"Ano, Fuji."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku menang lagi." Tezuka mengeluarkan kartu terakhirnya dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan kartu-kartu lainnya.

Shiiiiing.

"Wah, Tezuka, kamu langsung hebat dalam sekejap, yah?" Fuji menyunggingkan senyum dingin di bibirnya dan menggenggam erat-erat kartunya yang juga merupakan kartu terakhirnya hingga kartu tersebut remuk. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita main hukuman?"

"Hukuman?"

"Yup, hukuman. Pasti akan menjadi lebih menegangkan, kan, kalau kita memberi hukuman pada yang kalah. Bagaimana?"

"Fuji, kita harus menghentikan ini. Tujuan kita belajar, bukan main kartu."

"Ayolah Tezuka!! Selama berhari-hari kita sudah belajar, belajar dan belajar. Sehariiii ini saja kita main. Ya? Ya? Yah?" Fuji menatap Tezuka dengan tatapan andalannya yang seperti seekor anak kucing yang kesepian, yang membuat Tezuka pasrah dan hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Fuji.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya sekali ini saja. Ingat, hanya SEKALI ini saja."

"Ok, Tezuka, aku janji." Fuji tersenyum dengan senyum ceria yang pasti tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh orang selain Tezuka.

"Yaaay, Tezuka, aku menang!"Fuji tersenyum puas saat melempar kartu terakhirnya mendahului Tezuka yang masih memegang beberapa kartu. "Ok, Tezuka, sekarang buka kemejamu!"

Tezuka menghela nafas dan membuka kemeja sekolahnya. Saat ini dia hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaus kaki (bisa ngebayangin? laugh evilly), sementara Fuji dengan kemeja dan celana pendek.

"Fufu... Tezuka, permainan makin seru nih..." Fuji tersenyum kejam. Tezuka menghela nafas dan heran, mengapa Fuji bisa menyembunyikan sifat kekanak-kanakannya di depan orang selain Tezuka dan tetap tampil cool.

"Fuji, kita harus menghentikan ini SEKARANG JUGA. Kurasa kita sudah terlalu jauh." kata Tezuka dengan nada tegas. Ini sudah saatnya untuk menghentikan semua kebiasaan Fuji.

"Ah, Tezuka, kamu terlalu kaku. Ya sudah, kita berhenti." Fuji tersenyum manis. Tezuka mengernyitkan alisnya. Tumben Fuji langsung menyerah? Biasanya...

"Tapi kita main sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Ya?"

"..."

"Yah?"

"Baiklah. Ini yang terakhir."

"Tapi, jangan lepas baju lagi hukumannya. Harus yang sangat menantang biar menegangkan!"

Tezuka merasakan firasat buruk.

"...Apa?"

"Yang kalah harus berdiri di tengah lapangan tenis memakai gaun lama kakakku. Bagaimana?"

Tezuka sudah merasa pasti akan menjadi seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, Fuji adalah Fuji. Bodoh mengharapkan dia tobat (walah, Tezuka, kalo Fuji ga gitu kamu ga bakal naksir donk... :P).  
"ABSOLUTELY TIDAK. TIDAK. TIDAK. TIDAK!!" Tezuka meraih kemejanya dan memakainya kembali dengan wajah mulai merasa terganggu.

"Aaaah, Tezuka, ayolah!! Cobaa bayangkan, Tezuka," Fuji berbisik di telinga Tezuka dengan suara yang lembut, "Bayangkan aku memakai gaun kak Yumi yang penuh renda dan pita itu. Pasti aku sangat cute dan manis, kan? Kamu ingin melihatnya kan? Ayolah"

Tezuka justru membayangkan DIRINYAlah yang memakai gaun berenda dan penuh pita yang disebutkan Fuji. Ia bergidik dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "TIDAK!!!!!!"

Kali ini ia menolak dengan suara yang sangat tegas.

Fuji merenggut. "Oh, oke. Jadi kamu begitu sama aku? Oke, aku ngerti. Ternyata kamu begitu, ya, sama aku, Tezuka. Kamu menyebalkan."

Tezuka merasakan aura yang sangat tidak enak.

"Kalau kamu menolak, aku akan menyebarkan ke seluruh sekolah fotomu yang sedang memakai rok balet."

Tezuka memakainya karena kalah taruhan dengan Fuji. Saat itu, ia mau taruhan dengan Fuji karena ia kalah taruhan sebelumnya dan Fuji mengancam akan menyebarkan foto Tezuka yang memakai kostum Juliet saat pentas kebudayaannya di SD kalu ia tidak mau taruhan... dan ia terpilih dalam drama sebagai Juliet itu dikarenakan Fuji yang menunjuknya saat Fuji ditunjuk menjadi Romeo oleh anak perempuan di kelas. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua ini bermula dari ulah Fuji juga.

Tezuka merasa dirinya akan terjerat dalam lingkaran taruhan dengan Fuji yang tanpa ujung ini. Betapa malang nasib dirinya.

Tapi ia harus mengakhiri semua ini! Kali ini ia harus menang, apapun caranya. Toh poker ternyata tidak sulit dan cukup menyenangkan.

Tezuka memejamkan matanya dan membukanya dengan tatapan tajam. "Baiklah, Fuji. Bersiaplah untuk kalah," ujarnya mantap. Semoga. Fuji tersenyum manis. "Kamu keren sekali berwajah seperti itu, Tezuka."

Dan kartu pun mulai dikocok.

-Esoknya-

"Hei siapa itu di tengah lapangan tenis?"

"Yang benar saja, itu kan..."

Para anggota klub tenis Seigaku bisik-bisik satu dengan yang lainnya, tercengang melihat sosok bergaun pink di tengah lapangan tenis.

Momo dan Eiji tertawa terbahak-bahak yang langsung dilirik tajam oleh sang pemakai gaun, Kaidoh kehilangan kata-kata dan lupa ber '_fushuu_' saking tercengangnya, Inui asyik mencorat-coret buku datanya sambil berguman "ii data" dan tersenyum sinting, Taka-san dan Ooishi memandang dengan tatapan khawatir, Ryouma menatap cuek sambil bergumam "mada-mada dane...", dan Tezuka tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengambil foto Fuji sebanyak-banyaknya (Haha, crack Tezuka XD).

Fuji, sosok mungil bergaun pink yang berdiri diam dengan anggun di tengah lapangan hanya menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hatinya, kenapa ia bisa kalah? Padahal ia yakin akan menang. Dewa setan selalu berada di sisinya saat seperti itu, tapi kemanakah ia saat taruhan itu terjadi? Kenapa Tezuka bisa menang? Si kaku itu? Menang poker? Oh tuhan, pasti ada yang salah dengan perputaran bumi ini. Mungkin bumi sudah bergeser dari orbitnya (ga nyambung layaw...).

"Jadi, Fuji, bagaimana?" Tezuka menghampiri Fuji selesai latihan saat yang lain sudah pulang. Fuji menatap Tezuka dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau benar, Fuji, aku tidak seharusnya menolak taruhan itu. Kau memang manis saat memakainya. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh poker lagi? Sesuatu yang menantang?" Tezuka tersenyum, well, dengan senyum yang biasa tersungging di bibir Fuji (bisa ngebayangin ga? Jujur, klo gw ga bisa ngebayangin). Kali ini Fuji yang menatap Tezuka dengan dingin dan berteriak "TIDAK!!!!!"

Well, hal ini membuktikan bahwa terlalu sering berada di dekat orang seperti Fuji akan membuat orang tertular sifatnya, bahkan si kaku Tezuka sekalipun. Karena itu, Fuji, harap sadar kalau karma pasti akan datang.

END?

Gimana? Sumpah, ini cerita ancur abis emang. Maklum, kesensian gw ma Seigaku bikin gw bahagia klo mereka menderita ketawa setan maap yah penggemar Seigaku... Yup, review please. You can fire me whatever you like b'coz i do loves fire (gimana kita bisa masak klo ga ada api? ga nyambung)


End file.
